Tratie's Kisses
by Garfield.As.In.Panda
Summary: "A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous." Ingrid Bergman (The Story of Tratie and Their Randomly Humorous Kisses. Wave after Wave of Tratie ahead!)
1. Chapter 1: First Kiss

**AN: Hello! This idea just popped into my head but I really do hope you enjoy it! Just tell me what you think. =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these amazing characters. They all belong to Rick Riordan. He rocks!**

* * *

**First Kiss**

As the night wore on, more and more monsters came and more demigods got wounded. Here and there, demigods are fighting different kinds of monster: Laistrygonian giants, empousai, furies and many more. Percy was leading their side and he was busy fighting off dozens of monsters all at the same time.

Each cabin was ordered to guard a certain place and Travis knew he should be doing exactly that but he just couldn't bring himself to concentrate on the monsters surrounding him. His siblings were fighting other monsters and he is very much worried about them but he was more worried on someone else.

Someone who was ordered to guard somewhere far from his location. He stabbed the monster in front of him and ran to his brother's side.

"Hey Connor, guard them all for a while, will you."

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere. I gotta go man," he ran off.

He ran as fast as he could, looking around frantically for any signs of her. Whenever he catches a glimpse of a mop of brown hair, his breath catches. But he sighs in disappointment when he realizes it wasn't her. He kept running and running until he bumped into a familiar petite figure with brown hair just like hers.

"Miranda! Where's Katie?"

"Travis? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be down the street guarding?" Miranda asked.

"I know I know. But I'm looking for your sister. Where is she? Is she alright?" Travis asked desperately. The concern was rising every minute.

" She's fine Travis. She's inside the building. Don't worry."

Travis sighed in relief and ran as fast as he could to the building. Inside were wounded demigods who were resting and easting cubes of ambrosia. He looked around for her and he felt all the worry inside him disappear.

There she was, sitting at one of the beds with a bandage on her arm.

"Katie!" Travis rushed to her and hugged her tightly.

"What are you doing here Stoll?" Katie asked, glaring at him. But he just smiled back.

"What happened to your arm?"

"It's none of your business."

"Katie.. I know I've been such a jerk to you and I'm sorry."

"Oh you are a jerk alright."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. A war is happening and here I am still mad at you because of some stupid prank when I should just forget about it and be nice to you."

"What really happened to your arm?"

"I got stabbed by some daughter of Ares."

"You have to be careful, Gardner."

"I was being careful."

"But not careful enough."

Travis scolded her which felt odd since normally she would be the one scolding him for his pranks.

"Travis!"

They looked at the door and saw Connor panting so hard, probably from running too fast. Travis looked back at Katie then he turned to leave.

Katie grabbed his arm. "Be careful Stoll."

Travis smirked but nodded nonetheless. He walked towards Connor but stopped in his tracks. And in one swift motion, he ran back to Katie and grabbed her face and kissed her. Katie sat there frozen and stunned but a second after, she wrapped her free arm around his neck and kissed him back.

When they pulled away, he whispered. "Be careful Gardner."

And he was gone.

**The End**

* * *

**AN: Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**~Angelica =]**


	2. Chapter 2: Cheek Kiss

**AN: I just love Tratie. Don't you? :) Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: They belong to Rick Riordan. n_n**

* * *

**Cheek Kiss**

The sun was beating down at Camp Half Blood but despite its hot and bright light, Katie didn't let it stop her from Archery practice. Aside from tending in the fields, archery was her second favorite camp activity. As she was loading her tenth arrow, she suddenly felt two arms wrap around her waist, hugging her from behind.

"Shouldn't you be at sword practice?"

"I wanted to spend the afternoon instead with my beautiful girlfriend," Travis said, kissing her cheek.

Katie smiled and let go of the arrow. It hit the center of the ring.

"Nice shot, babe," Travis said.

"Don't call me babe Travis."

Travis smirked.

Katie faced him and crossed her arms. "You're gonna get in trouble."

Travis shrugged nonchalantly. "Any punishment is worth a whole afternoon with my girl."

Katie smiled and kissed his cheek. "Well, what do you want to do?"

"Can we get some snack? I'm kind of starving," he pouted.

Katie laughed and dropped her bow. "Let's go then. I'm craving for some Ruffles."

**The End**

* * *

**AN:How was it? :)**

**~Angelica =]**


	3. Chapter 3: Shy Kiss

**AN: I try my best...but please enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. ^_^**

* * *

**Shy Kiss**

"Where are we going Travis?" Katie asked, as Travis practically dragged her to the car and made her wear a dress and heals.

Travis chuckled. "You'll see."

Katie sighed and waited. The ride wasn't long at all. But the place they drove to was something Katie never expected. It was an Italian Restaurant that had just opened the previous week. The lights were bright and the door frame was gold. And through the glass doors, she could see beige leather couches and glass tables with wine glasses and golden candle holders. All in all, the place looked expensive and elegant.

"We're eating here? But this place is too expensive Travis," Katie protested as she got off the car.

Travis smirked and took her hand. They went inside and the lady asked if they had a reservation which surprising they have all thanks to Travis. They sat by the window and looked at the menu.

"What are you getting?" Travis asked his girlfriend.

"I have no idea."

Travis chuckled and ordered a seafood pasta for both of them and a glass of Coke and a glass of mango shake. While they waited, Katie noticed the way Travis fumbled with the utensils at the table too often.

"Are you okay?"she asked.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

After a few more minutes, their food arrived. They ate and talked. And when they finished, Travis stood up and offered her his hand. Katie took it and as they stood, Travis held her close. And shakily, he got down on one knee and pulled out a small box from his pocket.

Katie gasped and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Travis.."

"Katie, I'm not good with speeches but for you I'm willing to try my hardest so here it goes. I know I've been such a jerk to you before but I want to thank you for giving me another chance. I never expected a girl like you to come into my life and most importantly, I never expected to fall for someone like you. You are perfect and I'm not. But whenever I'm with you, I feel perfect and no one could ever change that. I love you Katie. I've never been so sure about it before but now, it's all I ever know. I love you so much. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So Katie, will you marry?"

"Yes" Katie said, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

Travis smiled and put the diamond ring on her before hugging her tight.

"I love you too," Katie whispered as their foreheads touched.

Travis smiled.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Kiss her!" the people in the restaurant cheered.

Katie smiled and closed her eyes. Travis took that as his cue and he slowly leaned in. First, he touched her forehead with his, then their noses and finally their lips touched. It was soft and gentle and passionate.

Or in other words it was perfect.

And when they pulled away, the people cheered and clapped. Some even made a toast for them.

A toast for Mr. and Mrs. Stoll in the future.

**The End**

* * *

**AN: How was it? :)**

**~Angelica =]**


	4. Chapter 4: Hand Kiss

**AN: Warning! This one is short but please give it a shot. I hope you enjoy it... =)**

**Disclaimer: Like I always say, they are not mine. They are Rick's.**

* * *

**Hand Kiss**

Bright moonlight shone through the small bedroom window in their apartment, casting a weak glow in the room. Cars speeding in the streets and the never ending city lights of New York City completed the scenery. Inside the room, a couple laid awake, wrapped in the blankets and just enjoying each other's company.

Katie intertwined their fingers as Travis looked down on her, a smile adoring his face.

"What?" Katie asked, noticing the way Travis looked at her.

Travis smiled and kissed her hand.

"Nothing, I'm just so happy that you're here in my arms," he said and pulled her body closer to his.

Katie smiled. "I love you Travis."

Travis kissed her hand again.

"I love you Katie. I always have and I always will."

Katie squeezed his hand and closed her eyes. Engulfed in Travis' warmth, she felt o safe and just where she belongs.

Travis watched her as she slept. Her chest rising and falling. He may not see the future but he knew his future wouldn't be complete without her.

So as his eyes fluttered shut, he pulled her closer and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**The End**

* * *

**AN: Please tell me watcha think... :)**

**~Angelica =]**


	5. Chapter 5: Forehead Kiss

**AN: Early update before the end of our break! yippee! And thank you so much for those who read and reviewed my story...Thank you so much!**

**Mahalo! ^_^**

**Anyway, here is chapter 5 of Tratie's kisses...Enjoy!and I apologize of it's short...but I still hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Forehead Kiss**

"Katie please.."

Another series of knock was heard by the cabin door but Katie just continued ignoring it. Her anger was quickly rising but her fear was even faster.

"Leave me alone, Stoll," she screamed at the door.

"Katie..,"Travis continued to plead.

"Stay away!"

katie sat on the edge of her bed, looking down at her lap as angry but scared tears escaped her large green eyes.

"Katie..babe please. Talk to me," Travis said.

Katie looked up but instead of answering, she galred at the door, somehow hoping he'll feel the venom in her stare. She hates being called 'babe' and he knows it. He knocked and knocked and when Katie just couldn't take it anymore, she stormed over to the door and opened it so harshly, that Travis almost stumbled inside the cabin since he was holding the door knob when she pulled it open.

Katie glared at him through her tears and Travis immediately stepped towards her to wipe away the tears.

well, at least,he TRIED.

Just as Travis was reaching his hand, Katie pushed him hard.

"You are such an idiot!" she screamed at him, her anger oozed in her words.

"What were you thinking?" she continued, "Oh wait, you were obviously not thinking!"

Travis faked hurt and placed a hand over his chest dramatically.

"That hurt,"he pouted, somehow praying to every gods that she would calm down and stop crying.

Katie just continued to glare and said,"Oh I intended it to be."

Travis stared at his girlfriend, a smirk slowly creeping their way on his face.

"This quest! It's too dangerous! Don't you get that?" Katie screamed but her voice soft and it was then followed by a short sob. She shook her head and walked inside the cabin.

"I almost lost my dad. I can't loose you too," she said softly, fresh tears running down her cheeks.

And as she locked eyes with her boyfriend, Travis saw the fear in her eyes. The fear and sadness. He hated seeing her like that. Travis walked over to his girlfriend and cupped her face, wiping the tears on her cheeks with his thumb.

"And you won't. I'll come back, alive. I promise," he said soothingly.

He held her close, his arms wrapped around her waist and kissed her forehead. They stood like that for a few minutes, just holding each other and him kissing her forehead. Katie was shaking, not in anger but in fear. She just couldn't loose him.

And just as fast as they made up, the anger in Katie boiled again.

Katie glared at him again and pushed him away.

"Don't you dare die in this quest, Stoll," she threatened.

Travis smirked and pulled her body tight to his once more.

"Not likely babe. I think I prefer dying in your arms."

Katie smiled and pulled away. And quickly, she punched him the guts.

"Ugh!" Travis dropped to his knees, gripping his stomach while groaning in pain.

"That was for going on that stupid quest."

"Oh and Travis? Katie asked sweetly as he looked up.

"Don't ever call me babe again."

Katie smiled and walked out of the cabin, leaving her boyfriend groaning pain.

**The End**

* * *

**AN: Thank ü for reading! ^_^**

**~Angelica =]**


	6. Chapter 6: Shoulder Kiss

**AN: Thank you guys for your awesome reviews! :D**

**I really appreciate it... :) anyway...here is chapter 6...which just like the other chapters will be short...but please give it a shot... ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. =)**

* * *

**Shoulder Kiss**

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Katie?" Travis asked as he followed Katie around their room.

His closet was open and his clothes were being transferred to a small black suitcase by his girlfriend.

"Of course it's a good idea! I miss my dad and this will the perfect oportunityfor you guys to get to know each other," Katie explained, smiling and taking five pairs of jeans from his closet amd placing them inside the suitcase.

"But your dad hates me," Travis protested, sitting on the edge of the bed that was full of clothes.

Katie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"You haven't even met him yet."

"Well, I just don't think he'll like me."

"And why won't he like you?" she asked, "Because you used to be the number one jerk at camp who pranked me nonstop and made my life as a demigod as miserable as possible?"

"Hey!" Travis protested and stood up abruptly and standing in front of his girlfriend.

"I told you. I didn't know how to express my feelings for you."

"No, you said you were too much of a coward and an idiot to make a move," Katie smirked.

"That was what you said," Travis pouted, "Come on Katie. Can we visit your dad, I don't know, maybe next month? Or the next? Or maybe even next year?"

Katie laughed.

"No"

Travis groaned and collapsed on the heap of clothes on the bed.

Katie laughed again and pulled him up.

"Come on Travis. My dad will like you. Trust me."

Travis smirked and took his favorite shirt from his closet and handing it over to Katie.

"Maybe. I mean what's not to like?"

Katie rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's egotism and continued packing. After 2 years of dating, she has finally gotten used to his... 'ways'.

"Just help me out here. Hand me four more shirts."

Travis sighed and went back to his closet and took out four shirts, before handing them to Katie.

"How long will we be there?" Travis asked, moving over to Katie's back and wrapping his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind.

Katie smiled knowingly at his warm and loving gesture, something she never knew before that Travis Stoll would be capable of.

"Four to five days maybe," she said, folding Travis' pajama pants.

Travis sighed and placed his chin on Katie's shoulderm just watching from behind as she packed. A comfortable silence engulfed the room as she packed and he watched. But inside him, the nervousness was pretty much higher than the Empire State Building. He didn't know why and she might not notice it, but he was definitely terrified of meeting Katie's dad and step family.

Sure, Katie has talked about her dad very often, telling him that he has the same large green eyes and brown hair, only his hair was slightly wavy. Also, she has told him about her step family. Her step brother named, Caleb who was 8 years younger than her and her step mom who was very caring and loving. She accepted and took care of Katie like her own daughter. Katie has described her in great detail too. She has short and shoulder length curly aubrun hair and warm golden brown eyes.

They don't seem as scary as the minions of the Gaea but Travis sure feel as terrified as a baby. The truth was he felt as if he wasn't good enough for Katie. Like her dad has expected someone better for his daughter. Not some kleptomaniac son of Hermes who had to be tormented by Clarisse just to voice out his feelings for Katie. He was indeed a coward and an idiot.

Yeah, Travis the Awesome Stoll just admitted he was infact a coawrd and an idiot.

But he just wants the best for Katie. Which was why he agreed to something as terrifying as meeting her family.

Just thinking of a happy and laughing Katie aleady pushed his anxiety down the pit of his stomach. He may not be the brightest of all the stars or the mightiest heroes out there but he sure as hell will try. Just for Katie.

So, one of his 12 labors is to 'survive meeting Katie's parents and not make a fool out of himself.'

Stupid, yes.

But to Katie, he's probably the stupidest guy in the whole universe. And he is willing to be just that. For her.

So, gulping and locking his nervousness down his guts, he tightened his arms around her waist and as she stared at him, questioningly. He just smiled and kissed her shoulder.

"I'll go. Just for you, babe."

Katie snapped her head at him and glared.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" she growled.

Travis laughed and just kissed her shoulder again.

"This is going to be the best family and boyfriend meeting ever," he said, squeezing Katie's body.

**The End**

* * *

**AN: How was that guys? :) hehehe marshmallows everyone! oh and just in case I forgot to greet you guys, HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

***\(^0^)/***

**Anyway, please tell me what you think! **

**Mahalo for reading!**

**~Angelica =]**


	7. Chapter 7: Neck Kiss

**AN: Hello! :)) Thank you so much for your amazing reviews and I just want you guys to know how much I appreciate them. **

**Mahalo guys! **

**By the way...**

** Potato Jam 7- their ages depend on the chapter since these one shots are just random and based on their relationship...so I guess on chapter 3, they're both 23... :)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. n_n**

* * *

**Neck Kiss**

****"Cereals, check. Milk, check. Apples, check."

"Cereals?" Travis scrunched his nose as he looked questioningly at Katie.

Katie sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Mom is going to kill me if we don't eat cereals. It's good for our health."

Travis snorted and continued pushing the metal cart full of groceries as Katie held a piece of paper, checking and placing other things into the cart.

They have been going out for 2 months now and dating has its perks. Fortunately, Katie's dad approved of Travis despites his antics and let them live together in an apartment close to both their colleges. But of course, having an apartment has responsibilities.

And one of those responsibilities was getting the groceries.

Which for Travis, the only good thing was buying Rocky road ice cream and Cheetos.

And definitely not cereals.

"Good but boring. It tastes horrible, babe!"

Katie glared at him.

"You never even tried it Travis. I had to eat two boxes of Cheerios all by myself!"

Travis sighed, stopping the cart by the snacks shelf. He pouted and pleaded Katie.

"Can we at least buy Cheetos?"

"What flavor?" she asked, walking over to the junk food.

Travis smiled. "One crunchy cheese and crunchy cheddar jalapeno please."

Katie shook her head and took one from each before handing them over to an overly excited Travis.

"Wait," she said, not entirely giving the Cheetos to her boyfriend.

"You have to eat cereals every morning."

"Every morning?"

"Yep"

Travis stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"Do I have to?"

"Yep. You eat cereals then you get to eat Cheetos. Simple deal, Travis. Take it or leave it," Katie smirked, knowing Travis could never say no to Cheetos.

Travis sighed. "Fine"

Katie smiled and place the snack into the cart while Travis moved to her back and hugged her from behind.

"Your mom is such a health concious."

Katie laughed.

"And you're just being stupid."

"Yeah stupid 'cause I'm about to eat boring cereals every morning," he said, kissing her neck.

"They're not boring. Trust me Stoll."

Travis snorted and they proceeded to the cashier to pay. He said they were boring cereals but in just a few days, the cereal box was emptied not by Katie but mostly by Travis. If before he never thought he would eat such thing but every morning, he always eats two bowls of cereals. Even more.

And Katie would just stare at him and laugh.

Her anti-cereal boyfriend now eats not spoonfulls but bowl-fulls cereals every day.

**The End**

* * *

**AN: I'm not so sure about this chapter...I think it's terrible..**

**But anyway, mahalo guys for reading! I still hope you liked it!**

**Peace out!**

**~Angelica =]**


	8. Chapter 8: Stomach Kiss

**AN: I just felt like writing this one so...**

**ANOTHER UPDATE TRATIE LOVERS! :D**

**Thank you guys for your reviews! They honetsly make my day brighter...**

**Mahalo! **

**Oh and for those who reviewed saying they don't want our Tratie to grow up yet...I totally agree with you guys...I love their teenage selves and seeing them getting married is like seeing our own children getting married...so bittersweet... *wipes tear* But don't you worry guys...I promise to write only a few chapters where they are all grown up...I meant, like married and becoming parents grown up...Is that okay? :) **

**And this chapter being one of those grown up chapters...**

**Disclaimer: Tratie isn't mine. ^_^**

* * *

**Stomach Kiss**

"Katie?"

Travis looked around the house as he took off his jacket. He placed his bag on the sofa before running up the stairs.

"Katie, babe? Where are you?"

Katie had texted him earlier that day that she was coming home early. Why? he has no idea. He suggeste dhe pick her up but she said no.

"Katie?"

He opened their bedrrom door. The bed was made and Katie's bag was on top. They had been married for two years now and of course, they have decided to ditch their apartment and buy their own house in New York where they are currently living.

"Katie?"

"In here," a voice said coming from the bathroom.

Travis opened the door and saw Katie washing her hands.

"Hey...is something wrong, babe? Why'd you come home eraly? Are you not feeling well? You should have let me pick you up."

Katie glared and punched his arm.

"I told you not to call me that. And. no, nothing is wrong."

"Then...why did come home early?" Travis asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Katie smiled and took something small and white from the sink. Smiling, she held it up to his face.

Travis stared at the small white test, with two red lines.

"Positive"

"Wha-what does that mean?" he stuttered.

Katie rolled her eyes and smacked his head.

"It means I'm pregnant, Travis. You're going to be a father."

Travis stared wide eyed at her before a smile apperaed on his face.

"I'm going to be a father?"

"Yes!"

"I'm going to be a father!"

He pulled Katie to him and spun her around as they both laughed. When he put her down, he frowned.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked.

"You have to be more careful. I'm gonna ask for a whole month off so thatI can take care of you. I have to buy-" he started to rant?

"Travis..."

"-and a fruits and vegetables so that you will be healthy and-"

"Travis!"

"What?"

"Relax!"

"How can I relax? I'm going to be a father!" he kneeled down in front of her and kissed her stomach, which was still flat.

"I'm going to be the best father the world has ever known. I will take care of you. Both of you."

He smiled at Katie before kissing stomach again, making her laugh. He stood up and hugged her.

"I love you. Both of you."

Katie laughed and hugged him back.

"I love you too. We love you too."

**The End**

* * *

**AN: hehehe how was it? **

**Mahalo for reading!**

**~Angelica =]**


	9. Chapter 9: Goodbye Kiss

**AN: New update! hehehe please enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. n_n**

* * *

**Goodbye Kiss**

"Why do you have to go to college?" Travis said in a low voice. Though he tried his best not to show it, his words still oozed with sadness and anger. Sadness because Katie had to leave and anger because he knew he couldn't do anything to stop it.

It is her life, not his.

"Travis, we've talked about this. I have to. I want to and my dad wants me to. You want me to so why are you being like this?" Katie said softly, walking over to Travis who was sulking on the edge of his bed.

They were in the Hermes cabin, just the two of them. They were lucky enough that Chiron had allowed them some time alone before she leaves.

"I want you to go after your dreams but I just don't want you to leave," Travis moaned.

Katie sighed and stood in front of him, taking his hands in her small ones.

"I'll come back visit during our break and during vacation."

Travis squeezed her hands. "But it won't be the same."

"I know I know, don't you think I don't want to leave either?"

Travis wrapped his arms around her body.

"I'm gonna miss you."

He pulled her closer.

"I'm gonna miss you too, you idiot!" Katie said, pulling away and trying to cheer him up.

"Come on. My ride will be here any minute." Katie pulled his hand as she grabbed her bags and went outside. Travis took her luggage and led her to Thalia's pine tree where Argus and Chiron, together with their other friends were waiting.

After a few minutes, a van pulled up by the road and one by one, Katie hugged her friends goodbye. She even made an attempt to hug Argus but seeing as all his eyes continued watering, she just smiled at him. As Katie turned towards Travis who was crossing his arms across his chest with a sullen look on his face, Chiron cleared his throat.

"Let's give them some time alone. Take care Katie and be careful. Camp will always be here to welcome you when you come back," he said as he walked away, followed by the others.

"Soo..," Travis started.

Katie rolled her eyes and threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm gonna miss you, Travis," she whispered.

"Travis hugged her tightly, "I'm gonna miss you more, Katie."

She pulled away and smiled at him, fresh tears forming in her eyes. She pulled his face to hers and kissed him softly and passionately.

"Goodbye."

Travis looked at her forlornly as she started walking to the van. Four years of college. Travis could never live without Katie for a day, let alone four years. He would do anything just to be there beside her no matter what. And as he watched Katie got inside the van, he swore he would think of a way to be with her through college.

**The End**

* * *

**AN: So...I do hope you liked it... :) Thank u for reading!**

**Mahalo!**

**Oh and if you didn't like this chapter very much, I do hope you'll like the next fast update...hehehe :))**

**~Angelica**


	10. Chapter 10: Spiderman Kiss

**AN: Another update! hahaha! Though this one is short I still hope you give it a shot...**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan made them!**

* * *

**Spiderman Kiss**

"I'm home!" Katie announced to no one in particular as she placed her bag on the sofa.

She just came home from a hard day in college and all she wanted to do was to just spend time with her boyfriend who was currently nowhere to be found. Katie looked around the house but it was too quiet and Travis-free. She walked up the stairs to their room and as she opened their bedroom door, she immediately screamed.

"AHHH!"

There he was, Travis, hanging upside down by the door frame, grinning like a lunatic.

Katie sighed in relief and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Hanging upside down," Travis said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Why?"

"Katie, you know who my favorite superhero is?"

"Uh, Captain America?" Katie said, crossing her arms.

"No. Why would he be my favorite?"

"Because he's hot."

"Oh no, I'm pretty sure I'm hotter and you know it babe."

Travis chuckled as Katie glared at him for the nickname.

"My favorite superhero is Spiderman, Katie."

"So..?"

"And you know, I've always wanted to try that upside down kiss Peter and Mary Jane did."

Katie raised her eyebrows at him and laughed.

Smiling, she stepped closer to him until their noses were almost touching.

"You're cute and hot but Captain America is hotter."

Before Travis could protest, Katie placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him. Travis forgot immediately what happened and all that mattered was that they were together and that finally, he experienced the exceptional and phenomenal Spiderman kiss after years of watching and wondering how it felt.

**The End**

* * *

**AN: Dun-dun-dun! hehehe how was it?**

**Please tell me what you think!**

**~Angelica =]**


	11. Chapter 11: Butterfly Kiss

**AN: Chapter 11 is up! :))) Mahalo guys...really... 3**

**Disclaimer: They're Rick's.**

* * *

**Butterfly Kiss**

Warm morning breeze and bright sunlight seeped through the cream colored curtains, setting the room in a heavenly glow. The room smelled of freshly bloomed jasmines that were planted in the front yard mixed with the scent of men's aftershave.

The room wasn't clean nor was it untidy…just right.

Exactly what a room would definitely look like if the ones who sleeps in it are a son of Hermes and a daughter of Demeter.

Slightly blinded by the bright sunlight, Katie groaned and rubbed her eyes. She looked at the clock by the bedside table and saw that it was only 7:27 am, way too early to wake up on a Saturday. She sighed and closed her eyes for a few seconds just enjoying the comfortable atmosphere until a warm breath spread on the back of her neck.

She smiled and felt the strong arms wrapped around her waist tighten, pulling her closer to something warm.

She turned, careful not to wake her boyfriend, and silently laughed as she saw Travis snoring, his brown hair falling over his eyes and his mouth open in an O shape. She reached out and ran her fingers through his soft brown curls, massaging his scalp. She waited for him to stir but he just sighed and kept snoring.

She buried her face in his chest and closed her eyes. Enjoying his warmth and his faint aftershave, she fluttered her eye lashes, probably making his skin tingle. She moved higher until she was face to face with his adorable sleeping face and smiled as she felt him stir and smile a little as her lashes made contact with his nose.

She fluttered her lashes to his cheek and smiled as Travis opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Morning," he whispered groggily, squeezing her body.

Katie laughed. "Morning sleepyhead. Let's go downstairs."

She made a move to sit up but Travis held her in place, pouting as he said.

"Can we stay here for a few more minutes?"

Katie laughed again and sighed. She snuggled closer to Travis as he pulled her closer, if that was even possible.

They just enjoyed the warmth of each other and eventually, they fell asleep only to wake up again to have brunch.

**The End**

* * *

**AN: Tell me your opinions? :)**

**~Angelica =]**


	12. Chapter 12: Eskimo Kiss

**AN: One of the guests asked me if I got these prompts from tumblr...my answer...is well...yes... :)) I saw this awesome picture with a list of different types of kiss and it just inspired me... :) this is one of those...Also, I want to apologize if the previous chapters are boring... :((**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. :)**

* * *

**Eskimo Kiss**

"Katie!"

Katie turned to her little sister, Rosie, who was running towards her like a penguin. She was wrapped in double layers of sweater. On her head was a rainbow colored knitted cap and she was also wearing purple knitted gloves and brown boots.

Katie laughed as she scooped up her six year old sister. Her hair was up in a messy braid and it was covered by green beanie and she was also wearing gloves. Her boots were just like Rosie's which they both got from their mom for Christmas.

"You having fun Rosie?" Katie asked, smiling At her giggling sister.

"Yep!" Rosie smiled widely, popping the P and shosing off her missing teeth.

"Hey guys!" Miranda walked over to them, followed by their other siblings.

"Chiron sure did it this time."

It has been a year now since the war against Kronos and Chiron let the borders of camp that are dealing with the weather to let loose for a moment so it was snowing in camp. The younger ones were running around building snowmen and women, making snow angels and throwing snows balls at each other.

Katie stood by her sister's side as their younger siblings ran around laughing and enjoying the snow.

Chiron walked by, wearing a maroon sweater and an orange scarf around his neck.

"Good morning Katie, Miranda," he greeted, shaking his hooves to shake off some snow.

"Morning Chiron," they greeted together.

He smiled and galloped to the woods to check up on the dryads and satyrs.

"Why hello Demeter cabin."

Katie and Miranda turned to see their boyfriends and their siblings coming towards them. Katie rolled her eyes at her boyfriend as he smirked down at her. The Hermes kids played with their siblings.

"I'm gonna go get some hot cocoa. You want some Katie?" Miranda asked.

Katie smiled and nodded. She watched as her sister stormed off to the pavilion followed by Connor who was calling her name.

"What did you brother do now?" Katie asked, crossing her arms.

Travis laughed and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"No idea, babe."

Katie frowned and pushed him. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that."

Travis smirked. "Call you what? Babe?"

"That's it."

Katie kneeled down and grabbed a handful of snow, shaping it into a nice and hard snow ball before throwing it at him.

It hit on the chest and he gasped.

"Oh it's on."

He chased her around camp, throwing snow balls at each other.

"The loser has to kiss the winner. Got it?" Travis called out.

Katie stopped a few meters from and smirked.

"You're going down Peanut!" She called out to him, laughing as he groaned at the nickname.

She has been calling him Peanut ever since he pranked Thalia Grace last summer and he ended up with peanut butter in his boxers.

Travis chased her up to Thalia's pine tree and as fast as Zeus' lightning, he grabbed her waist and smashed a snowball in her hair. She squirmed in his arms and he lauged as she brushed off the snow.

"I win," he smirked.

Katie sighed and walked up to him. She stood in front of him and immediately, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She looked up at Travis and leaned closer. Travis stared at her lips, red and plump and most probably soft. He's really needing some warmth right now. So as Katie leaned closer to him, he closed his eyes and waited for her soft lips on his.

But instead, he felt something soft and cold touching his nose. Katie rubbed her nose against his, warming his ice cold nose.

Then Katie pulled away, smirking.

"That wasn't a kiss," Travis pouted.

"Yes it was. Besides, you weren't really specific as to what kiss, Travis," Katie smiled and ran off to meet Miranda and some hot cocoa, leaving Travis standing and looking at her amused.

**The End**

* * *

**AN: There. I'm not really sure about this chapter but I do hope you liked it. **

**~Angelica =]**


	13. Chapter 13: Underwater Kiss

**AN: Happy April guys! :D Anyway, as always...this chapter might be short...so yeah...but please give it a chance... :))**

**Disclaimer: Not mine hehehe..Uncle Rick Riordan created them...*cheers* to Rick! :)**

* * *

**Underwater Kiss**

****Summer.

The time when the sun shines brightly in the horizon, casting heavenlike rays in the fields and spreading warmth all over camp.

The time when camp activities are more fun than before, with sweaty campers in orange and purple camp shirts itching to take a dip in the fresh cool waters of the lake and the ocean.

The time when campers are bustling to line up in the camp store to buy assorted flavors of ice popsicles and cans of soft drinks.

And most importantly, the time when Chiron and Mr. D allows everyone to chill and just relax in the afternoon. No camp activities like sword fighting or archery.

Just serene relaxation.

The reason why, Katie was sitting on a bright blue green blanket by the docks, hair in a loose bun and wearing her blue and red two-piece swimsuit underneath her camp shirt and blue beach shorts. Only a couple of campers were there as well since the other preferred swimming in the ocean.

"Woohoo!" she heard Connor scream as he cannonballed into the lake, with a wide innocent smile on his face and mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Show off," Miranda muttered, shaking her head as she plopped down beside her sister.

"I'm so glad everyone decided to head to the beach. It's easier to enjoy a hot day like this in the lake with only a few people around," she sighed, applying sunscreen on her legs.

Katie chuckled, "That is definitely agreeable. Connor seems to be having so much fun."

Miranda snorted, "He's such a dork sometimes."

"Kind of like his brother," Katie laughed.

Someone gasped, rather exagerratingly, behind them and when they turned, they saw a pouting Travis Stoll.

Katie rolled her eyes as her boyfriend walked over and sat down beside her, wrapping his toned and now tanned arms around her waist, pulling her to his bare chest.

"You know, the water is really warm and it is so much more comfortable than in this," he whispered, tugging at her camp shirt, "shirt."

"Thanks Peanut but no thanks," Katie said, smiling teasingly at him.

He sighed and stood up.

"Fine."

At first Katie thought he was going to run and jump to the water and just laugh his head off with Connor but he surprised her as he dashed back to her and in one swift motion, he scooped her up in his arms and then, he dashed and jumped into the lake, creating a big splash to which everyone by the dock noticed and cheered to, even Miranda who was eyeing her sister an dher boyfriend with a slight smirk.

Katie wiggled out of Travis' arms and swam to the surface, only to be stopped by Travis who caught her waist and pulled her to him once again.

"You're dead," Katie glared at him.

And suddenly, her hand flew to her mouth as she looked around them. She could breathe underwater and so could he. And their clothes were dry.

"How-"

As if to answer her question, Percy and Annabeth swam by, a few yeards away from them. And that was when she realized that they were in a big water bubble, courtesy of one certain son of Poseidon who gave Travis a thumbs up.

Katie turned to Travis who only smirked down at her. "Don't you just love summer, babe."

She rolled her eyes and said, "Did you really have to drag Percy into this?"

"Well...yeah...he kind of owe it to me."

"Owe what? What good deed did you actually do that made him owe you something?"

"Just that I helped him ask Annabeth out," he smirked and leaned forward, "by the way, I like your swimsuit."

Katie gasped and looked down at her shirt, it was dry but still wet enough that the outline of her top could be seen.

"You're such a pig."

"Oh babe, this," he pointed to his bare chest, "is not a pig's body. Besides, you know you love me for it," he leaned in close enough that his lips could touch hers.

"Whatever Peanut," she rolled her eyes.

Travis chuckled and closed the gap remaining between them. He wrapped his arms around her wais in protective manner and pulled her as close as possible, as Katie ran her finger through his curls and waraed her arms around his neck.

They kissed for quite a while, not caring what others think of them as they remained under water for a fewmore minutes. Although, knowing Travis and his friendship with Percy, others doesn't bother to know what Travis and Katie were doing down there. They prefer to be in a safe distance rather than to just risk it and get pranked real bad by one known son of Hermes.

**The End**

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading guys! hehehe I don't really feel good about this chapter...I honestly feel like it's just a sloppy essay I considered as a chapter but anyways...please tell me what you think! **

**Thanks again and ba-bye! :)**

**Marshmallows for everyone! Enjoy your summer vacation! :)**

**-Agelica =)**


	14. Chapter 14: Sunrise Kiss

**AN: Okay, I just feel bad for not updating sooner, especially when one amazing reader took the time to review every chapter.**

** Tratie Twins- Thank you so much for your support! I really really appreciate it! =) oh and by the way, I love your name :)**

**Anyhow...**

**Disclaimer: Everybody raise your glasses! To Rick Riordan! *cheers***

* * *

**Sunrise Kiss**

"Katie.."

Travis gently shook Katie by her shoulders.

"Katie, baby, wake up."

"Ugh.." Katie just rolled overand ignored him.

Travis sighed and tried again.

"Katie, come on babe, I have something to show you."

Katie stirred and when she felt Travis' hands gently squeezing her shoulders, she slowly opened her eyes, and groggily asked, "What time is it?"

"3:15 am," Travis said, helping her up.

Katie groaned making Travis laugh. She put on her brown knitted jacket over her white tank top. He pulled her hand and they quietly crept out into the apartment corridor and into the elevator. Travis kept his right arm around her waist throughout the ride and when finally, the door opened and Katie found herself in the roof top of the building.

"What are we doing here?" she asked, as Travis led her near the edge, where a small bench was located.

They sat down and Katie turned to him, expectantly. "You better have a good enough reason to ruin my sleep and bring me out here to freeze, Stoll."

Travis laughed and tightened his arm around her. "You'll see in a few minutes."

Katie sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

She patted her stomach where, after a month since the news, a small bump could be found. "What do you think should we name our baby?"

Travis looked down at her stomach and smiled adoringly at her. "We'll have to know if it's a girl or a boy first, babe."

Katie frowned at the nickname but let it slip. "Okay, if it's a girl, what name then?"

"How about Rose?"

Katie shook her head. "Too common."

"Poppy?"

"I don't really like that flower."

"Daisy?"

"Sounds like a name for an old lady, Travis."

He laughed and Katie found the vibration in his chest rather soothing that made her sigh in contentment. Suddenly, a small ray of light appeared in the horizon, brightening the roof top immediately. Katie lifted her head from his shoulder and stared at the light. Slowly, more rays apeared until the sky was a sea of red and orange hues. And a minute later, a large marble of yellow and orange rose in the sky, making their brown hair appear golden and their eyes shine.

"Travis...it's beautiful," she breathed, her eyes transfixed on the horizon.

"Just like you," Travis whispered, turning her head to him. "I love you."

Katie smiled and said, "I love you too."

Travis smiled and kissed her lips softly.

When they pulled away, Travis asked, "How about Ellery? Ellery Rose Stoll?"

"You just can't let 'Rose' go, can you?" Katie giggled.

"Never. That's like one of your favorite flowers, remember?"

Katie laughed and said, "I like it. The name I mean."

Travis smiled and held her close. They sat there for a while, just enjoying the warmth and the radiance of the sun. Travis have seen a lot of sunrise before(mostly becaus eof early pranks at camp) and he knew that Katie haven't, not even once. And brnging up there just gave him a light feeling that not only did Katie finally witnessed the miraculous sunrise but also because he was there beside her to experience it.

It may sound corny and cliché but he would be willing to be just as corny and cliché just to make her happy.

**The End**

* * *

**AN: Ellery Rose Stoll. I have no idea where that came ffrom but I just really like the name Ellery and Rose is just a cute name. Just saying. Anyway, mahalo for reading!**

**Next time, boy's name. hehehe**

**-Angelica =)**


	15. Chapter 15: Rain Kiss

**AN: Okay, this one is probably the longest chapter I've written for this story so I am really hoping you guys would like it...hehehe =) Oh and just a hint, no baby name yet in this chapter. My brain is still thinking of a perfect name for baby boy Stoll..hehehe and yeah..it is our summer already and honestly, I'm really wishing that I have a summer like Phineas and Ferb's...hehehe**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. hehehe ^_^**

* * *

**Rain Kiss**

Katie stared outside the dark night, the wet pavement shimmering like silver and the sounds of raindrops like whispers in the night. She sighed and closed the curtains. She turned to her mug of hot chocolate and the book that lay forgotten beside it.

_'Rainy night, huh?' _a warm and comforting familiar voice echoed in her head.

Katie remained quiet. And suddenly, the space in the other sofa glowed faintly green and a second later, a woman in lavender sleeveless blouse and black pencil skirt sat, her hair, changing color every five seconds; from coffee brown to ebony black to rosy red to honey blonde to pale ginger, was down in soft curls. But her eyes remained the same. Lush green like the pasture in the valley. The same as hers.

"You really miss him, huh?" the smiled. Her smile radiated warmth, like the sun and her eyes twinkled in a way a mother's would when talking to her daughter with such emotion and care and love.

"Mom?" Katie stared at her mom with wide eyes.

The woman smiled and looked around the room. "Wow, your dad did a good job here. I love this house. I always have. It has a beautiful garden and the air is fresh and cool. I miss this place."

"Mom, why are you barefoot?" Katie asked, staring at her mom's feet.

Demeter seemed surprised at first but she just laughed. "Oh, my feet got hurt so I took them off and left them in Olympus. You know, I'm starting to wonder how Aphrodite could even walk all day long in those."

Katie raised her eyebrows. "Why are you dressed like that mom?"

"Oh I just attended this photo gala of some wild flowers. The photographs were really good. You and your father should go attend some of those galas. You might find some portraits that would look good in the house."

"I don't think dad would have time for that," Katie said.

"Why not?"

"Well, he's too busy with his work and me, I'm barely home since I'm staying at the university's boarding school."

"Oh, right. I forgot about that. I'm so proud of you Katie, dear. Your dad has taught you well."

Demeter glanced at the small picture containing a photograph of Katie when she was just five, laughing in her dad's arms.

"He loves you so much, mom. He misses you. Sometimes, I hear him wishing you were there beside him or that you would talk to him, even in his dreams or in his head."

"I miss him too. I love him so much, but I just had to-"

"-leave. I know mom. We understand. Can you wait for him though? He just left to buy some groceries, but he'll be back in a few minutes."

"Sweetheart, you know I can't. Zeus is watching and he only gave him a few moments to be with you. I'm afraid by the time your father comes back, my time is up," Demeter explained softly.

Katie sighed again stared out the window. Rain was still pouring down. The moon was shining brightly up in the dark sky, casting shadows on the streets. Her eyes scanned the road for her dad's car but found nothing. She was about to close the curtains again when a tall shadow caught her eye. It was a man standing by the lamppost and the darkness made it hard for her to see his face, but even through the dark, she could feel its eyes boring into hers.

"He's been pestering me, that one," Demeter said, staring at the window.

"Pestering?"

"Well, he has been IMing me thousands of time, begging me to help. He really misses you, you know."

Katie smiled, "I thought you didn't like him?"

"Apparently, I was wrong. He may be a real trouble maker but I can see how much he cares about you. It's in his eyes. And I can see the same in yours, my flower. And that is what is important."

Katie smiled at her mother and without any hesitation she sprung to her feet and wrapped her arms around her. "I love you mom. Really. I love you so much."

Demeter hugged her back, and as tightly as possible before they let go of each other. Tears were forming in her eyes but she willed them not to fall. She stood up and took Katie's hand.

"This is for your father. Give it to him. And," she paused, "tell him I love him, so much. And I'll be watching you two."

Katie smiled and nodded. "Thank you mom."

Katie set the small brown box on the center table and stood up. So did Demeter. The goddess' body began to glow. "Oh and by the way, sweetheart, you might want to come out of the house and go over to him. He's has been soaking in the rain waiting for you to come out. Somehow, he is afraid that your dad is at home and that he might send him back to camp. That Travis boy really is something but seriously my flower, go to him before he gets pneumonia and freeze to death."

And a second later, Katie was alone again in the house but remembering her mother's words, she ran out of the house and into the pouring rain. A huge smile instantly broke in her face as she stared back at the tall boy smiling at her by the lamppost, just across the street.

Katie mentally thanked all the gods in Olympus and ran to his arms. He took her and held her tight to him. Katie was immediately soaked from head to toe, her sweater and pajama pants clung to her but she didn't care. She just wrapped her arms around Travis' neck, smiling and mumbling, "I missed you."

Travis let go of her and smirked down at her, his hair wet and clung to his face but his blue eyes were bluer then ever and twinkled in joy and admiration.

"I missed you more, babe."

Katie's ears twitched at the nickname but she just laughed and grabbed his wet shirt and pulled his face to hers.

"I missed you even more, Peanut," she said and kissed him.

Travis smiled against her lips and wrapped his arms around her. Katie ran her fingers through his wet hair and pulled him closer. Any passersby would have called the scene as cliché, heck, even Travis and Katie themselves found it cliché but they didn't care. They were too caught up in their own paradise to even care about those love clichés Aphrodite has spread in the world.

Katie and Travis stood there far longer than they intended so when out of nowhere, a grey car honked, they literally jumped apart. Travis with a satisfied, goofy, love sick yet nervous and uneasy smile and Katie blushing like crazy.

"Dad," she whispered.

Travis let out a shaky breath and slung his bag over his shoulder.

A tall man in a grey t shirt and blue rain jacket and jeans got out of the car and approached them, two brown bags of groceries in his hands. He eyed them skeptically and frowned at Katie.

"Honey, go back inside and wash up before you catch a cold."

Katie looked at Travis and went inside.

"And you young man, must be Travis Stoll?"

Travis nodded nervously and held out his hand. "Please to meet you, Mr. Gardner."

Her dad shook it and said, "Would you like some steaming mushroom soup, Travis?"

"Uh.." Travis stuttered, not knowing what to say but to be honest, he could really use some of that but the intense gaze her dad was giving him made him hesitate.

"Good. We have a lot to talk about. Come on, young man. Before you too catch a cold."

And with that, Travis followed Katie's dad inside the cozy house, feeling the uneasiness multiply inside him. He felt like he was gonna be sick, not because of the cold rain, but because of Katie's dad.

**The End**

* * *

**AN: How was it? I just felt like putting some mother daughter time here since...Tratie...oh you know...well they're pretty much made for each other...so both parent's opinion matters...hahaha**

**I want some rocky road ice cream right now... :3**

**~Angelica =) **


	16. Chapter 16: Interrupted Kiss

**AN: I don't really know what to say about this chapter...um...it is long like the previous one...hehehe :) you gotta give me credit for that...hehehe this is just a continuation of the previous one and the dad-and-boyfriend chat isn't really that good...cuase I'm no good at writing things like that hehehe...but I still hope you guys like it! hehehe =)**

**Disclaimer: Not and never will be mine. =)**

* * *

**Interrupted Kiss**

"So Travis, how was camp?" Katie's dad asked, as he placed a white bowl of hot mushroom soup in front of him.

Travis gulped nervously and said, "Good, sir."

Her dad nodded and took a spoonful of soup, just enjoying the hot liquid warm his body.

When they came inside, her dad led Travis to a spare room and let him change. But he, however, after taking a short hot shower and putting on a new pair of jeans and a black shirt, was still shivering, not from the cold but from his uneasiness. He took a spoonful of soup and let it try to warm him up but his arms were still covered in goose bumps.

Katie, on the other end of the table, looked back and forth from her dad and her boyfriend, sipping her own soup. She silently prayed to her mother, begging her to let her dad spare Travis' life.

"Travis, who's your godly parent?"

"Hermes, god of thieves and travel."

"Thieves?" her dad raised his eyebrows at him.

"Yes," Travis gulped again but he felt his own heart and lungs blocking his esophagus.

"Ah, so what have you stolen from Katie?" he asked, his voice steady.

Travis, who was in the middle of eating, choked. "Sir?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Dad.." Katie begged.

Travis gulped again and thought. _What have I stolen from her…_

_Her gloves, flip flops, water can, book, socks, IPod, earphones, pajamas, towel, wallet …_

And the list goes on. All of which he's pretty sure her dad doesn't want to know.

"Hmm..tell me about yourself, boy."

"Uh…I have a brother who's a year younger than me and his name is Connor. He and I grew up i-"

"And where is your mother?" her dad interrupted.

"She uh…she um.." Travis grasped for words but found none. How could he if he couldn't even remember their own mother. He and his brother have been at camp for years. They grew up there.

Katie mentally begged her dad to drop the question. She knew about his mother and she knew perfectly how personal that information was.

Her dad, fortunately, realized it and just waved his hand, dismissing the thought.

"Your brother, is he anything like you?" her dad asked.

"Uh…we're practically twins, sir. We always have each other's back."

He nodded, convinced. "Good. Now, straight to my point, why, may I ask, did you think you deserve my daughter?"

"Dad!"

Travis squirmed under her dad's gaze but locked eyes with Katie. Somehow, the nervousness in his blue ones disappeared and was replaced by vulnerability, fear.

"I didn't. I never thought I deserve her because I'm certain I don't."

"Hmm..and why is that?"

"She deserves someone who's much better than I am."

Her dad raised an eyebrow.

"And what made you say that? Who are you?"

"I..I'm just a kleptomaniac prankster who is way too childish for a young woman like your daughter."

Katie stared at him, not believing what he was saying.

"Then why daughter?"

"Because…she's…Katie. And I love her. And I am willing to be everything, to do everything just to see her happy."

"Even if it means staying away from her?" her dad pushed.

"Yes," he sighed.

Her dad squinted his eyes at him and nodded. "Good enough for me."

"Sir?" Travis looked up as her dad stood.

"I believe you and I trust you Travis Stoll. You seem like a very good young man. Just don't make me think otherwise and make you leave."

Travis stood up and bobbed his head up and down, his brown locks falling over his eyes. And a wide grin broke across his face.

"She's my daughter, my princess, my flower. Treat her the way you should, alright?"

"Yes sir."

Katie smiled at the both of them and stood up as well.

"Well, I'll be going upstairs now. You two got these under control now?" he asked, gesturing toward the dishes.

Katie nodded. "Yes dad." And she ran to the living room, only to come back with the gift her mom had left for him. "Oh and dad? Mom wanted me to give you this. And to tell you that she loves you so much and she misses you too."

Her dad looked down at gift in her hand and shakily took it, holding it gingerly as if it would shatter to glass if his fingers otuch it too hard. He smiled at her and winked at Travis, who was grinning like a five year old. And went upstairs, leaving the couple in silence.

Katie went around the table to collect the dishes, trying not to laugh and roll her eyes at the same time as Travis bounced on his heels, still grinning like a lunatic.

"You're gonna break your face if you don't stop smiling like an idiot, Stoll," Katie smirked as she started to wash the bowls.

"Woo! That was a close one! I though your dad hated me. No offense, but he's kind of scary," he muttered as he stood beside her, helping.

"Why would her hate you?"

"Because I'm a prankster and a kleptomaniac.?"

"Ah…don't forget, you're also an idiot, a dork, a moron and most importantly, a peanut," Katie smirked.

"Right..ha ha." Travis frowned and muttered sarcastically.

Katie laughed and turned to him. "Hey, forget about it. My dad couldn't possibly hate you. He's just like that. But still though, I'm sorry for all those questions her asked you."

"Ha! Those were nothing, babe."

Katie raised her eyebrows and smirked. "Nothing, huh? So you weren't nervous or scared or bothered at all?"

"Nope," Travis stock his nose up.

"Oh so is that what it is. That's why you were playing with your fingers on your lap and your hands were shaking when you eat?"

Travis looked at her pointedly which made her laugh. Katie closed the faucet and wiped her hands on the towel before she touched his arm. "You were a mess earlier, Travis. Just to be honest with you. But right now, just relax, okay? Oh and also, you're face was priceless the whole time!"

And she started laughing again.

"Very funny Katie," Travis pouted.

Katie stopped and sighed. She leaned against him and ran her fingers through his hair. He immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight.

"Relax, okay?" Katie whispered as he sighed.

His eyes wandered across her face, her large green eyes looking up at him with joy and concern, her cheeks and nose tinted with rosy color because of the cold. His gaze landed on her plump pink lips, the ones he had missed for months and dying to feel against his once again.

So, squeezing her waist, he leaned down and captured them. He kissed her gently and passionately, wanting her to know exactly how he really feels and how many times he had stayed up all night just thinking of her. He poured all his feelings into that one kiss and he felt himself just explode when she responded with the same intensity.

Katie wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers playing and pulling his hair as she kissed him back. She felt his hands running up and down her back, rubbing the small of her back and pulling her tighter against him. She had missed him for months and at that moment, she just felt all her emotions explode like nothing else mattered.

Even the footsteps on the stairs.

Or the sound of her dad's voice, calling her name.

It was just him and her in their own little world.

But it seems like the brick walls of their world just wasn't sturdy enough to keep everything else out because when someone cleared their throat, they jumped apart in just one second.

"I'm pretty sure this isn't included when I asked you if you have these under control," her dad said, raising his eyebrows.

"Dad..I" Katie managed to say, though her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Sir…I'm so sorry..we-"

Her dad held up his hand. " Doesn't matter. Just…no smoochy smooch when you're in a closed room. Got it? Leave the door always open from now on."

Katie and Travis nodded, their faces red like tomatoes and their breathing ragged.

"Good, now off to bed you two. Scoot!" her dad ordered.

And up they went to their own rooms, thinking how silly they might've looked at that moment when he interrupted their 'special moment'. Both groaning in humiliation, they collapsed on their beds and buried their faces on their pillows.

Nights at home have never been boring ever since that night. What with two in love demigods under one roof, life was truly meant to be special in the Gardner household.

**The End**

* * *

**AN:There you go...hehehe I apologize in advance if it somehow sucks...but um...reviews are very much appreciated!Hehehe :)**

**~Angelica =)**


	17. Chapter 17: Sunset Kiss

**AN: Okay...first of all...**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS! OH...MAHALO SO MUCH! 3**

**I'm so glad you loved/liked my story! Tratie would also like to give you guys some tokens of gratitude. But first, from me, here are some marshmallows! :) and then as for Tratie...well...here is an update! **

**And of course, I'm here to give my personal thanks to each one of you. Since I haven't done that before and I know I should have so...**

** schrockie, rrfanman, Potato Jam 7, megameghamango: Thank you for reading, liking, and reviewing my story. Thank you so much for your support. Gahhh! You just made my day. I hope you support my story until the very end which is not that far behind. Mahalo so much guys! Muah! :D**

** Tratie Twins: First of all, thank you for reviewing every chapter of my story! They were and are greatly appreciated so thank you so much! **

** : Thank you so much. :) And you are also welcome.**

** Neko-chan2604, SwiftieClaire, Girl In RandomLand, August1999, Demigodling Marauder: Thank you! 3 You guys are great...really...I don't know what else to say...hehehe just...Thank you for your reviews...hehehe and your support. **

** iknoweverythingaboutyou: Thanks and I love them too. :D **

** PleasureHorseGirl: Thank you and I got the picture from weheartit :)**

** LaCrociato: Thank you and I'm glad I was able to make you love them! Tratie is just so...waaahh! They're my life here on hehehe xD**

** Guests: A wedding kiss.?- um...not yet sure...I'll get back to you at that one. The next chapter.?- um...this one is quite short and not that special and good but the next chaps...well...stay tuned...hehehe :) thank you by the way, whoever you are...thank you so much.**

** Ellery K: Really? :D Say hi to her for me! hehehe wow!you have the same name as Tratie's possibly baby girl! Ellery Rose Stoll! Okay...I love your name! hehehe Thank you as well.**

**So...that's all...on with our disclaimer: not mine. :D**

* * *

**Sunset Kiss**

Travis looked around the park, at the smiling faces of the little ones. With their chubby faces and bobbing mops of hair and their short and meaty toddler hands and feet now coated in dirt. He smiled at the sight and glanced at the girl beside him. And he couldn't quite believe it, having her in his life was very much something he never knew would happen but as the children around squealed, somehow something even more unbelievable appeared in his mind. He was gonna be a father. He would have little Katie and little Travis running around in their dream house and he would be there to hold them as they learn to walk, when they fall and scrap their knees for the first time, when they get scared, when they cry. Of course if the latter one happens, he would definitely kick the sorry butt of that person who will make his children cry. Even at 27, he had already made a list of the things he could do to get back at that person.

Ah…the perks of being a father.

And also, he would be there as their son introduces his girlfriend, and he would stand there beside him at their wedding day. And when their daughter meets the perfect guy, he would make sure to dig up every piece of information about him and he would definitely be there to walk her down the aisle. All these thoughts, these promises ran through his mind as they strolled. He smiled to himself and let go of Katie's hand then wrapping his arm around her waist.

Katie looked up and smiled at him. While Travis was busy thinking of the things a perfect father like him would do someday, Katie was having her own motherly thoughts. Most of her thoughts were doubts. Doubts about her being a mother. Thousands of what ifs flew around in her mind. She wanted to be the best and perfect mother.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Travis said, "We're gonna be the world's best parents."

Katie chuckled and finished her corndog. They threw their trash in the garbage cans and resumed strolling. Katie rubbed her mini basketball sized tummy.

"So if ever we have a baby boy, what do you think we should name him?" Travis asked.

"Caleb," Katie smiled to herself before nodding. "I've always loved that name."

"Caleb…I like it. Caleb Patrick Stoll?" he smiled.

"Patrick? Where did that come from?" Katie asked.

"Nowhere. Really. I just find that name pretty cool. I mean I imagine our son being quite a prankster like yours truly and I think Patrick goes with a boy with that nature."

Katie laughed and nodded. "Caleb Patrick Stoll it is. But I'm pretty sure we're having a baby girl."

"Nuh uh!" Travis protested.

"Yeah uh!" she countered.

"Nuh un!"

"Yeah uh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah-" Katie stopped when she noticed that the other parents and some of the kids were looking at them. "People are watching us now. Great, now they think we're irresponsible childish soon to be parents."

The park shone in bright orangey light as the sun began to sink in the horizon. Travis laughed and turned her around to face him. "Let them look. Let them see the world's best, most awesome and childish parents."

And with that he leaned in and kissed her, cradling her face. The sun sank lower and lower, casting a great glow behind them. The sun set as their promises of a great family future together multiplied and became a goal for the both them. True, they may not be as mature and responsible as most parents were but it is also true that parents can be the best in the world in their own ways and maybe the Stolls' way of being the best parents was being as irresponsible and childish as they can be.

Indeed, a family not only needs responsible parental guidance but also some childish humor to keep the family floating in happiness and love.

**The End**

* * *

**Sorry it's short... :\ but I promise to make it up to you!Anyway, mahalo for reading! **

**Aloha wau ia oe! 3**

**~Angelica =)**


	18. Chapter 18: Dare Kiss

**AN: Chapter...18! :)) A few more chapter before the end guys... ;( but anyway...this one first...so as always...I'm not so sure about this but I do hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: Never mine. ^_^**

* * *

**Dare Kiss**

"Percy, truth or dare?" Connor asked, smirking.

"Dare," Percy said.

Connor's eyebrows shot up and immediately an evil grin crept on his face. He turned to his brother who had the same expression on his face. Seeing this, Percy instantly squirmed in his spot. They were in the Hermes' cain, playing truth or dare during their free time. He wouldn't have squirmed if the girls weren't there with them.

Annabeth sat beside him who was trying so hard not to smirk at his state. Thalia, who was at camp for a break from Hunters duty, sat beside her. And then Piper who was eyeing the Stolls skeptically. Leo was right beside her, playing with his screwdriver while grinning like a kid and beside him sat Jason who looking out of the window, right at the Big House where Reyna was talking with Chiron at the moment. And lastly, Katie sat beside Nico who was just sitting there, as pale as corpse and as quiet as a ghost, making him look like he's sulking although the grin that appeared in his face proved otherwise.

Connor turned back to him and his face turned serious.

"Okay, Perseus Jackson," he paused to snicker slightly at the glare he received from said demigod, "I dare you to do the hokey pokey in front of Clarisse. Now."

Everyone in the room chuckled, even Annabeth who Percy was also glaring at.

"You two will pay for this," he taunted as he stood up and left the room.

Everyone looked out of the window and followed Percy who was now standing in front of an annoyed Clarisse. Minutes later he was dancing, making her even more annoyed.

"You put your right hand in

You put your right hand out

You put your right hand in

And you shake it all about

You do the hokey pokey

And you turn yourself around

That's what it's all about."

Percy threw his hands up in the air, shaking his hands while grinning at Clarisse who just glared at him and left. He sighed in relief and ran back to the cabin where everyone settled back to the ground, keeping and trying so hard to keep a straight face. Even though he was able to get away with it without getting smacked or slashed or beaten up, the humiliation slapped him right across the face.

He grabbed the bottle and glared at the Stolls who smiled at him innocently. He spun the bottle that stopped and pointed at Travis. He immediately smirked.

"Travis Travis Travis..," he sing songed, thinking of the secret he luckily just found out the other day. "Truth or dare?"

Travis countered his smirk with one of his mischievous ones. "Dare."

Percy's green eyes twinkled. "Hmm...Stoll, I dare you to kiss Katie."

Travis' and Katie's head shot up. Katie's confused and annoyed while Travis' red and uneasy.

Percy noticed and wiggled hs eyebrows at him, knowing about his not-so-special-little crush on Katie, as Connor nudged his tomato faced brother.

Travis shakily stood up and walked over to Katie who was crossing her arms and glaring at the Stolls and Percy. When she saw Travis kneel down in front of her, she opened her mouth to say something but was cut off.

Travis had grabbed her face and closed the gap between them. His face was still red but as her lips touched his, his face felt even hotter and redder. He was supposed to pull away a second after but when he felt Katie's hands slip across his chest to his neck, he found it difficult to let go especially when Katie kissed her back.

Travis' right arm slipped around her waist and puller her closer, kissing her softly and passionately. Katie felt it and the echoes of protest in her mind vanished as her hands ran through his hair, pulling his face closer. She hated him, at least that was the case right before he kissed her.

Around them, everyone stared at them with wide eyes and smirking faces. Thalia, who smiled knowingly at them, borrowed Annabeth's cellphone and took a few pictures of them.

Percy and Connor exchanged looks and at the same time, they yelled.

"Chiron's coming!"

Immediately, Katie and Travis let go of each other and looked around frantically then eyeing Percy and Connor pointedly. Travis glared at his brother who just gave him a thumbs up. Katie however, seemed to regain her composure and turned to Travis.

She glared at him and as Travis opened his mouth to give whatever reason he could think of, in one swift motion, he felt a stinging sensation on his left cheek, followed by the laughing of Connor and Percy.

Katie looked up at him with loathing eyes, her hand hot from the impact on his face.

"That was for kissing me, Stoll," she said, her voice hard as iron, before storming out of the door.

Silence soon followed her departure only to be broken by Leo who whistled.

"Why didn't you just ask her out?" Nico asked, shrugging and smirking at him.

Travis sighed in frustration and ran his hands through his hair. Then he faced Connor threateningly, rubbing his cheek.

"You owe me big time."

Connor held up his hands in surrender. "Hey man, Percy came up with the dare besides, you know you liked it and it was worth it."

His face felt hot once again but he smirked to himself.

Well...it really was worth it.

**The End**

* * *

**AN: Sooo...hehehe reviews? :)**

**Mahalo for reading guys!**

**~Angelica =)**


	19. Chapter 19: Flying Kiss

**AN: Chapter 19! Wohooohooo! :D **

**Tehehehehe your reviews are really great guys...70 REVIEWS! Mahalo guys very much! They never fail to brighten my day and they are greatly appreciated...Anyhoo...I was wondering...there aren't enough Tratie tumblr posts out there to fill me up and my feels about these two...so I was wondering maybe some of you knows some really good tumblr posts..hehehe and maybe you'd like to share 'em...hehehe :) Also, about this chapter...well...my humblest apologies for my mistakes...hehehe and I think the perfect song for this chap...is Blow Me One Last Kiss by P!nk hehee :D**

**Disclaimer: Thank you Uncle Rick! :D**

* * *

**Flying Kiss**

**(Blow Me One Last Kiss)**

Katie stood beside Will by the front row of armor clad demigods as Percy discussed the techniques he would be teaching them for the day. Armor crooked and sword in hand, Percy demonstrated a big swipe and slash, hitting the wooden dummy hard enough to cause a huge dent and some parts falling off. The other demigods watched, fascinated by Percy's sword skills, and Katie smiled at Will.

They both were more of an archer rather than a sword fighter, so being in that class kind of tipped them off. But sure enough, if it means survival against monsters roaming everywhere, they'd be willing to learn.

So there they were, watching their friend talk and slash and talk and slash. Percy discussed for a few more minutes before announcing the others to walk over to the other wooden dummies and do what he had demonstrated.

And so Katie did. She slashed and swiped and slashed and swiped, while Percy roamed around, checking everyone's progress. He passed by Katie and nodded.

"Nice one, Katie!" he mused, smiling at her.

She smiled and continued battling the dummy.

Half an hour later, Percy gathered everyone, who were all sweating and panting, by the far end of the arena and away from the wooden dummies.

"Okay, guys. I'm gonna pair you all up and I'll give you another half an hour of sparring," Percy said, playing with his sword before he walked over and tugged everyone over to their partners.

Katie watched Percy as he tugged Will over to a daughter of Aphrodite whom Katie has been aware of was Will's crush for three years. Trying hard not to laugh out loud at her best friend's tomato face and his big round eyes, begging her for help, Katie just gave him two thumbs up right before Percy walked over to her, tugging a tall demigod with a mop of curly brown hair and an annoying smirk plastered on his face.

Percy smiled sheepishly at her before, pushing a blue eyed demon in front of her.

"Good luck, you two. Winner gets a special prize!" he sing-songed, marching away with a smirk.

Katie looked unbelievably at Percy and then turned to one smug looking Travis Stoll who swung his sword, showing off.

"Sup Kitty-kat?" he winked at her.

Katie glared at him. "Let's just get this over with, Peanut."

Travis pouted. "Aw, come on. You can't still be mad at me about that dare stuff the other day."

"Oh, I'm not mad about tha-"

"Oh I bet you dreamt of me that night, eh?" he said, coyly.

"What!? Ugh…In your dreams, Stoll," Katie stepped back and held up her sword. Before he could even think of a smart comeback, she lunged at him.

Travis dodged her sword and slashed his own. Their swords clashed together, Celestial bronze against Celestial bronze.

"Admit it babe. You love me and you just got to that conclusion right after that dare," Travis pushed, blocking her hit and in one swift motion, he was able to swipe her sword out of her hand, sending it skittering on the floor.

He smirked at Katie's shocked face.

She frowned then elbowed him on the chest, sending him stumbling backwards and loosening his grip on his sword, which was Katie's main plan. She snatched it from him and pushed him one more time, this time causing him to fall and land on his butt.

Katie pointed the tip of his sword on his neck as she smirked down at him while he just looked up at her, surprised.

"If ever you or that kiss was in my sleep, it'd be considered as a nightmare."

Percy marched up to them, grinning. "Woah hoho! That was great guys! Great job Katie!"

Katie smiled at him as he turned to leave. She faced Travis once more, before dropping his sword on the ground. Then she walked over to where hers was lying forgotten. She turned to leave, placing her sword back to its scabbard.

"See you around, babe," she said, pressing her right palm to her lips before blowing him a kiss. Her eyes twinkled in a triumphant teasing way and her soft pink lips all puckered up.

Smirking at his dumbfounded face, she walked away, high fiving a smiling Percy and Will on her way out of the arena.

**The End**

* * *

**AN: Mahalo for reading! :D**

**Twix anyone? *nom nom nom***

**~Angelica =)**


	20. Chapter 20: Playful Kiss

**AN: Chapter 20! Hollaa! Wew, who knew! :D haha anyway...this chapter so much so...yeah xD... I just had some writer's block with the remaining chapters...hehe by the way sorry for the flaws in this one...anyhoo! THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS! :)) **

**Twix for everyone! :D**

**iamfandom****: Hahaha oh I really wish Rick would write short stories about all the other characters...hahaha good idea! :D**

**Her Royal Randomness****: Hey Bianca! :) oh I see...it's alright...just say hi to her for me...hehee and thank you for your reviews.**

**Diclaimer: Not mine! :p**

* * *

**Playful Kiss**

"Ugh" Miranda sighed, exhausted and irritated as she wiped her face with the sleeve of her camp shirt. "Every single time. Just when we are harvesting, the sun just has to rise up above and be all shining shimmering and blazing hot that we almost feel like we're being toasted."

Katie, seeing the pinkish hues on her sister's cheeks, laughed and wiped her own face.

"I know, right? But hey! Just a few more strawberries then we'll be free of this heat," she mused, kneeling down a patch of fresh strawberries, picking them carefully then placing them on the basket beside her.

Miranda groaned and adjusted her bandana, shielding her pink forehead before kneeling down as well and picking the strawberries.

"Easy for you to say Kates," Miranda frowned at her sister's way. "You have a big shadow, protecting you from half the blazing heat and light."

Katie frowned, confused. "Huh?"

Miranda shook her head, hiding a smile.

Katie went back to her strawberries and when she was about to place one blood red strawberry in her basket, the aforementioned basket was nowhere in sight. She hastily looked around and almost murdered the person in front of her.

There standing behind her was, Travis 'the freaking annoying' Stoll, AKA her boyfriend. He was smiling down at her innocently as he held her basket full of strawberries, and popped one in his mouth.

"These are awesome, babe," he smiled as she stood up, glaring at him to her basket to his mouth.

"Something wrong?"

And Katie exploded. "Two things Stoll-"

"Aw, we're back to the last name basis again?" he groaned.

"First, stop eating my strawberries."

He pouted.

"Second, GIVE. ME. BACK. MY. BASKET."

Katie stepped forward, making a grab for it but he held it up.

"Ah ah ah," he taunted, smiling. He then poked his left cheek twice.

Katie crossed her arms in her chest. "No."

Travis shrugged, "Fine then. I'll return your basket when I'm done eating."

He started to walk away.

"Stoll."

He kept walking.

"Travis."

No answer.

Katie sighed, defeated. "Fine."

And just like that, Travis was standing in front of her, face turned sideways, and smiling like an idiot.

Katie rolled her eyes then leaned in to kiss his cheek. But just when her lips were about to touch his cheek, he turned causing her lips to touch his.

It was just a peck but Katie pulled away immediately, glaring at her boyfriend.

Travis looked as if he was trying so hard not to laugh. He leaned in again, as fast as lightning and peck her lips again.

"Alright, now give it back," Katie held out her hands for the basket but as she stepped closer, Travis peppered her face with quick ticklish kisses, making her coil up, smiling.

"Stop that, Travis!" she stepped away, arms held out to keep Travis from kissing her again. She was smiling and laughing at the same time.

Travis however just stepped closer to her, his right hand holding the basket while his left one was placed on the small of her back, his arm holding her in place. Her hands were pressed on his chest while he kept pecking her lips, cheeks, nose chin, jaw and forehead, making sure they were light and quick and ticklish enough to keep her laughing and smiling.

"Travis! Stop!" Katie gasped out as she pulled away from his arm as he kissed her neck.

Travis laughed and let her go, handing her the basket. He leaned in once more to peck her lips before smirking.

"Hey, Travis! A little help here?" Connor called out, desperately as he ran from an angry looking Clarisse who was chasing him with a spear.

Travis laughed at his brother.

"I'll see you later Kitty-Kat!" he called out as he walked away, leaving Katie smiling at his broad back.

"Katie honey, the strawberries are waiting," Miranda called out teasingly to her sister.

Katie shook her head, smiling at her boyfriend's antics before resuming her harvesting work.

Maybe the sun wasn't so bad after all.

**The End**

* * *

**AN: Sooo...? hehehe**

**Mahalo for reading! **

**~Angelica =)**


	21. Chapter 21: I Love You Kiss

**AN:Ookay...so...hehehe first and foremost, thank you guys so much for your reviews!Honestly, they help big time especially when I'm having writer's block and when laziness strikes in...your reviews just remind me of what an amazing couple Tratie really is... :) Tratie is life! well...aside from my other otps...hahaha anyway...here is chapter 21 and so...enjoy! :D And my apologies for my mistakes...hehehe and forsome unTratie like fluff...hehehe**

**Disclaimer: Send your love and gratitude for these awesome characters to Uncle Rick. :D**

**_"I'm looking right at the other half of me."_**

**_-Justin Timberlake- _**

* * *

**"I Love You" Kiss**

Bright sunlight seeped through the cream shower curtains, casting a heavenlike glow in the bathroom. Hot water ran through his body as he enjoyed the morning warmth of everything.

After a while, he stepped out of the shower and got dressed. Looking at his own reflection in the mirror, he saw a guy with unkept brown hair that was clinging ti his face, bright blue eyes that twinkled with mischief and mirth. His ever present smirk completed his troublemaker image.

A trouble maker who would always see the joy of pranking in everything. Someone who known for his annoying and irritating shenanigans. Someone everyone consider as an annoying egotistical jerk.

And in his own perspective, someone who doesn't deserve something, someone, so good.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard something shuffling at the other side of the door. Wringing his hair with his towel, he opened the bathroom door and saw her standing there in front of him, her back turned on him.

He smiled to himself as he took his time to admire the scene in front of him.

There she was, Katie Gardner, standing in his room, wearing nothing but a black shorts and his brown shirt that was obviously way to large for her. But to Travis, she wore it better than him. She was barefoot, her toes curling and enjoying the soft rug underneath it.

The bed was made, something he doesn't see eveyday.

Travis stood there for three minutes, just looking at her looking at something else. He smirked when even after a few more minutes, she didn't notice him. So with his towel in one hand, he walked over behind her and wrapped his arms around her, her back now pressed to his bare chest. He dropped the towel on the bed.

"Morning babe," he whispered, his breath fanning over the exposed skin where one side of the shirt decided to fall off a little.

Katie glared at her phone. "Stoll, for the hundreth time, don't call me that."

Travis fake pouted. "Aw...no good morning for me?" He rested his chin of the crook of her neck.

Katie rolled her eyes but her smile was evident on her face. "Nope"

Travis laughed and turned her around! his arms still wrapped around her waist. "You're wearing my shirt."

"Oh, really? If I had known, I would have worn Connor's instead."

Travis frowned and pulled her closer. "Hey!"

Katie laughed and pecked his lips. "Kidding, Peanut."

"You better be," Travis pouted.

"You're such an idot Stoll. Why would I wear Connor's shirt. For all I know, Miranda has worn them more times than Connor himself," she smiled.

Travis laughed and squeezed her waist adoringly. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Mmm...I don't know. My dad just called."

Travis tilted his head curiously, "What'd he say?"

"Just checking up on me. On you."

"Oh"

Katie frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm? oh...yeah."

Se raised an eyebrow at him at which he just smirked at.

"You're worried," he teased, leaning closely.

Katie slapped him arm, not so playfully. "Stupid, of course I'm worried."

"Don't be."

"Is this about my dad?"

Travis smiled and played with the hem of his shirt or her shirt or his shirt on her.

"I'm just happy he liked me," he said sheepishly.

Katie chuckled. "Well, you should be. And you should also be happy that he didn't go further that 'talk' with you even after all that I've told him about your 'schemes'."

Travis frowned. "I bet he's thinking I don't deserve you."

Katie sighed then smiled warmly. "Travis, trust me, that's the last thing on his mind. The first thing was actually storming straight to camp with a baseball bat and scaring you senseless."

That made him laugh.

He stared at her lovingly. "I don't deserve to have you."

Katie touched his arm and whispered. "Stop saying that."

"You know what my dad thought after you two talked, he said nobody deserves me better than you. And you know what, he actually smiled."

Travis stared at her, surprised at her words.

"I love you," he whispered, his voice soft and full of emotions that Katie has ever heard.

He leaned in and closed the gap between them. The kiss was nothing like the other they've shared before. It was softer, and gentler, slower and more passionate. Katie, her eyes closed, tangled her fingers in his hair as he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist.

When they pulled away, Katie was the one to break the warm silence.

"I love you too, idiot."

**The End**

* * *

**AN: That's that I guess...hehehe :) Hope you liked it and sorry if they're a bit OOC... :( although I do hope they weren't...**

**Well...thank you for reading and ta-ta!**

**~Angelica =)**


	22. Chapter 22: Car Kiss

**AN: OOOOKaayyyy! I am back! hehehehe Thank you for your reviews guys! Mahalo sooo much!**

**Anyhoo, here is chapter 22. I hope you guys like this one!hehehe I kind of gave hints here for the next chapter but let's just talk about this one...for now...hehehe I apologize for some mistakes that I wasn't able to correct but hey...I kind of rushed this chapter since school is looming over me like a blanket already...hayyysss...hehehe**

**Disclaimer: Not mine and never will be.**

* * *

**Car Kiss**

Cold nighttime breeze whispered outside as a black car rode along the road in silence. The moon was shining brightly up in the sea of stars and darkness, making the road look like silver among the dark green patches of trees.

Travis kept his hands on the steering wheel but even as he tried to hide it, Katie could easily see them shaking.

She sighed and touched his arm.

"Travis.." she said softly, her hand was warm giving him even the slightest comfort in their current situation.

"Katie.."

Katie took his hand in hers and squeezed it.

"Stop the car."

Travis looked at her as she nodded. And when he finally stopped the car along the curb, she smiled.

"I'm gonna miss you."

Travis frowned. "You're not making this any better."

Katie laughed and unbuckled her seatbelt before moving closer to him.

"Travis, I really am going to miss you. But it's not like this will be the last we'll see each other you know."

Travis sighed and pulled her closer.

"Why'd you have to go college again? This is too hard. I can't take it anymore. I want you there. I want you near me. I need you here by my side Katie. Can't you see that?" he said, his voice cracking.

Katie smiled sadly at him. "Hey, do you think I like this..this situation? I want you beside me, I want you so bad to be here with me that sometimes I just want to drop out of college."

"Then do it."

Katie pushed him. "It's not that easy Stoll. My dad wants this. I want this. And even if the idea of dropping out seems pretty appealing to me, I can never do it."

Travis looked down at his lap. "I don't want to go back to camp. Can't I just stay here with you?"

Katie laughed. "As much as I would find that sweet, no. You can't stay here, Travis. You're siblings are waiting for you back at camp."

"But you-" he looked so hopeless and sad.

"Will be fine. Only one more year then I'll be graduating," she smiled at him.

"A year. That's too long Katie. Do you know how much I want to kidnap you right now and take you away, somewhere we can both be together?"

Katie glared at him. "Stoll"

Travis chuckled but his eyes were still glassy and forlorn.

"I'll wait for you, babe," he said softly, taking her hand in his.

Katie stared at him and before she could process everything, she leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

Travis was fast to recover from his one-second-coma and kissed her back. Gently, softly and passionately. He held her close, as close as the laws of physics could allow him. He doesn't want to let go. Not yet. Not ever.

He was afraid if he let go too soon, he'll have to accept the fact that Katie will be far away again for a year and that he'll have to start driving again back to her house where her dad's waiting for them and he'll have to sit there and watch as she get off his car and wave at him as he drives off, back to camp which was miles and miles away from her.

And Katie felt all those things as he kissed her. She could feel it from the way he was holding and kissing her. She doesn't to let go as well but she knew she had to. It was hard for her too. So after a few minutes, she slowly pulled away and ran her fingers through his hair.

"You know, Travis, our school just announced yesterday that we'll be having our Christmas break earlier this year."

Travis looked at her, "It still doesn't change the fact that we'll be

miles apart for months again."

"Yeah. I know but since our break will be earlier, that means, by the second week of December till the second week of January, I'm all yours," she smiled.

Travis gaped at her and grinned. "Seriously?"

She nodded and laughed as he hugged her. "I've talked to dad about it and he agreed."

Travis hugged her tighter and whispered in her hair. "I love you."

"I love you too, Peanut."

When she made a move to pull away, he pulled her back and said, "You're mine, right?"

Katie laughed. "You're such an idiot."

"As long as you're mine, I'm proud to be an idiot."

Katie shook her head and pushed him lightly before buckling up again. "Just drive Stoll."

Travis laughed and pecked her lips. "Where to babe."

Katie glared at him. "Enough with the babe Stoll or help me gods of Olympus, I'll change my mind about my Christmas break."

Travis frowned. "Alright alright. We're going home, wifey," he smirked.

Katie glared at him and smacked his head. "Stop calling me names that would make me want to quit being your girlfriend, Stoll."

His smirk grew. "That's fine with me. I'm ready to be your husband anyway. I already have the ring for that you know. It's in my bunk bed back at camp."

Katie stared at him, surprised.

_Was he…proposing? Or just hinting a proposal?..._

Katie smiled a little. "Travis.."

Travis kept his eyes on the road as he drive. "Oh no. I can wait. I WILL wait."

Katie shook her head, still smiling and kissed his cheek.

He smirked again and faced her. "But you can start calling me hubby now, you know."

Katie frowned and hit him again.

"You're hopeless!"

He laughed. "I love you, _wifey_."

Katie glared at him and crossed her chest. She didn't respond to his words but in her mind, a voice did. And she just frowned even more because of it but underneath her frown, her lips were twitching to smile and laugh out loud.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I love you too, _hubby_."

**The End**

* * *

**AN: There you have it! Chapter 22! hihihihi I hope you liked it...so please tell me watcha all think!**

***marshmallow giveaway***

**I'd like to give you guys some Twix but I ate them all XD**

**Forgive me! hehe**

**~Angelica =)**


	23. Chapter 23: Mistletoe Kiss

**AN: O.O 111 Reviews! THANK Ü THANK Ü SO MÜCH GÜYS! :D :D :D MARAMING SALAMAT HA! MAHALO VERY MÜCH! Wew, only 22 chapies but 100+ reviews...WAAAA! I love you guys! Thank ü for your support! Okay...I know I haven't updated for a few days but here we have chapter 23! Ta-da! Please read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Thank you so much Uncle Rick for creating these amazing characters. n_n**

* * *

**Mistletoe Kiss**

"Katie, oh my! You have grown into a beautiful young woman!" Aunt Georgette squealed as she squeezed Katie in her trademark 'Aunt Georgette Caring Hug'. Her aunt was right though, only at 20, she has already grown into a beautiful lady. She wasn't as tall as most girls at camp but she wasn't that short either. She wasn't as sexy and slim as the Aphrodite girls at camp, nor was she fat. Her figure is just perfect and definitely one of a kind.

Katie smiled shyly at her when Aunt Georgette finally let her go.

"I missed you too, Aunt Georgette," she said, playing with the hem of her red knitted sweater. Despite the hundreds of compliments she has received that night, she was still not used to them. It was Christmas Eve and their house was bustling with the holiday spirit. Her aunts and uncles and grandparents had flown from different parts of the state just to spend the holiday with her and her dad. Her younger cousins ran around te house, squealing in delight while brandishing their candy canes.

Her aunt smiled and was about to say something when her eyes moved to something, or someone, behind Katie. The same time, Katie felt two strong arms wrap around her waist, pulling and holding her closer to the hard chest of the person.

"Hey," Travis whispered to her hair as he kissed the top of her head. Katie turned to him and gave him a small smile. Travis was wearing a red shirt and his favorite pair of blue jeans and black converse. He was grinning so widely, while holding a small bowl of Christmas mint candies.

He popped one into his mouth and offered Katie who just rolled her eyes at his somehow childish behavior regarding candies. Both of them were oblivious to the pair of eyes that was watching their interaction with a small smile.

"Aw...you two look so cute together! Is he your fiancé, dear?" her aunt asked, eyes twinkling.

Katie's eyes widened while Travis choked on a piece of mint candy.

That definitely caught him off guard. He hasn't popped the question yet but here they are, thought to be engaged by her aunt. But of course, the question ran around his mind 24/7. He's just waiting for the right time to ask it. Sure, he'd dropped several hints about it but he could clearly see the fear and doubt in Katie's eyes that somehow reflects his. He knew that the right time is somewhere in the future, just not yet now.

"Honey, Katie is only 20," her husband, Katie's Uncle Bobby, said, saving the two.

"Oh! Hahaha," she clapped her hands and laughed, "Of course! I'm sorry, Katie. You two are just so adorable."

Travis gulped as Katie gave her aunt a shy smile.

"Well, sweetheart, aren't you going to introduce him to us?" Uncle Bobby asked, smiling.

Katie cleared her throat and squeezed Travis' hand, "Aunt Georgette, Uncle Bobby, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Travis Stoll."

Travis flashed them his signature smirk and offered Uncle Bobby his hand. The two shook hands and when Travis turned to Aunt Georgette, she was smiling so wide.

"Er...nice to meet you ma'am," he awkwardly said, slightly freaked out by her smile.

However, Aunt Georgette was feeling exactly the opposite for she immediately engulfed him in a big hug and squealed.

"Oh you're such a cutie. No wonder our Katie here fell in love with you. You're a gentleman. I just met you dear but I like you already. Katie? Dear? Don't let this one go, got it? He's the one."

Travis turned to Katie who just looked at her hands, avoiding his eyes. At this, he couldn't help but smile adoringly at her.

"KATIE!" he heard little kids call out as they ran to Katie, launching themselves into her arms.

He saw two little girls, about 4 years old, with curly strawberry blond hair and wearing Christmas themed headbands. One of them was wearing a red dress while the other one was wearing a green one. They have the same features and adorable laughs and only then did Travis realize that they were twins. They hugged each of Katie's legs and giggled.

" Kitty, yow so tall!" they squealed.

"Yanny! Zyllie! Look at you two! You look beautiful!" Katie smiled and pinched their rosy cheeks.

"Katie!" Travis saw a younger girl, about 3 years old, running towards Katie, arms held up. Katie got down to her height and opened her arms.

"Hey there Kirby," Katie said as the little girl jumped into her arms.

"Katie Katie! Look! Granpa gave us new cars!"

Two little boys ran up to her and showed off their toy trucks.

"Wow, Dwight, that looks cool. And it's color blue, just like your eyes," Katie cooed to the smaller one. He was chubby and was wearing a red shirt and overalls.

"Ooh oh! Mine's a black one. It's way cooler than a blue one!" the other said, holding up his black toy truck.

Hearing this, Dwight lowered his toy and looked down on the ground. His lips were pouted and from where Travis and Katie were standing, they could easily see fresh tears running down his chubby cheeks.

"Kendall, that wasn't very nice. Both of your cars are cool, nothing's cooler than the other."

Kendall pouted then nodded silently. Katie looked over at Dwight but was surprised to see Travis kneeling down in front of him, cupping his face and wiping away his tears.

"Hey now, don't cry. See?" Travis held up the toy, "It's the same color as my eyes. And yours too! You know, most of my friends say I'm pretty cool, so since this toy truck is the same color as my eyes, it's also pretty cool. And you're also pretty cool. In fact, you're way cooler than I am. See, my name is Travis. A very common name. But you? Your name is Dwight. Now that's a unique name."

Dwight's big blue eyes looked straight into his smaller ones. He sniffed and slowly, a big toothy smile appeared on his face.

"Your name is Travis?" he asked Travis, who nodded, grinning widely as well.

"I like your name," Dwight smiled, his eyes forming a crescent moon shape as he did so.

"Well, I like your name more. Now, don't cry anymore, okay? You have me here, I won't let anyone hurt you now, okay?" he said, standing up and holding Dwight's chubby hand.

When he noticed Katie watching him, he smirked.

"He likes you," Katie said, running her fingers through Dwight's brown hair.

"Well, I like him too," Travis said, picking him up.

"Come to think of it, he kind of looks like you," Katie smiled.

Travis laughed and tickled Dwight who laughed adorably in his arms. "I want a son like him."

He looked over at Katie when he said this, but he only smiled when he saw Katie playing with the three little girls.

* * *

After Katie introduced Travis to the rest of her family, she went to the kitchen to help her dad. Throughout the whole introduction part, her aunts have asked if they could borrow Travis for a while. She just laughed silently as Travis looked at her desperately. So here she was in the kitchen, pouring herself some eggnog. The whole dining table was filled with their annual Christmas dishes. Every corner of every room is covered with Christmas decorations; red socks, garlands, Christmas balls and angels, and the likes. A big Christmas tree stood by the fireplace in the living room. Under it, piles of perfectly wrapped gifts sat.

She sighed and took a sip of her eggnog. In the kitchen, her dad's stereo blared 30 Christmas songs and as she stood there, a Glee's rendition of Last Christmas was currently playing.

She placed the bowl of chocolate truffles in front of her and popped one in her mouth. As the soft and sweet chocolate melt in her mouth, she smiled to herself. This was one of the reason why she loves Christmas. Her Aunt Lisa's homemade chocolate truffles.

She popped another piece in her mouth and bobbed her head to the chorus of the song.

She hummed and took a sip of her eggnog. She was about to pop another truffle into her mouth when a hand slid a small box wrapped in green foil and a velvety ribbon attached on top. A second later, she felt the familiar warmth of two strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Open it, wifey," Travis whispered.

Katie rolled her eyes at his nickname for her and turned in his arms so that she was facing him.

"Gifts are supposed to be under the Christmas tree, Travis. Family traditions."

Travis smirked, "Since when did I follow any tradition? Besides, I want to make out own family traditions." He pulled her closer to him.

"Let's start with me personally giving you your gift and you opening it at exactly 12 am, on Christmas morning," he said, looking at the clock that read 12:00 am, December 25.

He gave her a lopsided grin and pecked her lips. "Come on wifey, open it."

Katie sighed and did as he told. She carefully removed the ribbon, followed by the wrapper and what remained in her hands was a small green box. She slowly opened it and inside, she saw the most delicately carved wooden necklace charm.

It was a dark brown bunny, kind of the color of chocolates, with blue eyes that looked exactly like Travis' wearing an orange t shirt with a black centaur at the center and holding a big red book with the word '_FOREVER_' carved in Ancient Greek.

She stared at it, wide-eyed and mouth opened in an 'O' shape.

"This is beautiful."

She looked up at Travis and saw him smiling shyly. "You made this?"

He smirked. "Yeah, but uh...Leo and Connor helped me. That's actually a...chocolate Easter bunny."

Katie chuckled. "It looks great. And it's even wearing a camp shirt."

Travis ran his hand through his messy locks and said, "Yeah...uh...I wanted to uh...I mean...The chocolate Easter bunny represents the reason why or how we met. Our cabin put chocolate Easter bunnies on your cabin's roof and then you, being the cabin counselor, beat me up up because of it. That was the first time we ever talked, personally and just the two of us. We weren't in a counselor meeting or anything, just a regular day at camp. Then the shirt represents the place where we met. At camp."

"And the book..?" Katie asked, smiling.

"Well...I wrote the word FOREVER there because the book represents our life together."

He smiled sheepishly.

"Did you came up with that idea yourself?"

"Yes!" he pouted, somehow offended by her question.

She laughed. "Oh really?"

He sighed, "Fine, Annabeth and Piper helped me. And also Silena and Miranda."

Katie laughed and pecked his cheek. "Thank you, Travis. It's amazing. I love it."

She smiled and immediately removed her camp necklace. She slipped the bunny charm in the middle and put her necklace back on.

Travis smiled and pulled her closer.

"Hey, want some eggnog?" Katie asked him, holding up her cup. He shrugged and took it. As he turned his head, his own camp necklace caught Katie's eyes. And just like how she slipped it, Travis' own bunny charm hang in the middle. It looked exactly like hers but the only difference was that it was the same shade of green as her eyes.

"Um...who made this?" Travis asked, pertaining to the eggnog.

"Dad. He makes great eggnog and mashed potatoes."

He nodded and poured himself another round of eggnog. As he was sipping it, the laughter of children echoed in the kitchen. Katie looked around the kitchen for her cousins but as she turned her head, in her peripheral vision, she saw something green and leafy up above them.

She looked up and raised an eyebrow at Travis who was enjoying his cup of eggnog.

"Stoll," she frowned.

Travis looked up questioningly and when he saw the mistletoe hanging above them, his blue eyes widened and he raised his arms up in surrender.

"I swear I have nothing to do with this."

"Really?" Katie rolled her eyes.

As if to answer her question, they heard the laughter of her cousins coming from the door. Travis tilted his head to see them and at the same time, Dwight poked his head in. He was smiling toothily and he gave Travis a meaty thumbs up and held up his candy cane as if saying to him 'Merry Christmas Travis!'

Travis smiled and turned to Katie, pulling her closer.

"I really love your cousins," he said before capturing her lips in a soft and passionate kiss.

With the mistletoe still dangling above their heads, Travis tightened his arms around her waist and kissed her deeper while Katie wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with his soft locks. She kissed him back passionately and pulled him closer as Mariah Carey's rendition of _All I Want For Christmas Is You_ played in the background, together with a light click of her dad's Polaroid camera and her cousins' squeals and her aunts' 'awws'.

This Christmas was really something new for the both of them. With all the food and decorations and snow, a kiss under the mistletoe is truly the highlight of every couple's Christmas celebration. And their very own mistletoe kiss is definitely one of the best.

**The End**

* * *

**AN: I really hope you liked it! hehehe I wanted to post this exactly on Christmas Eve but since that's is still months away, I have decided to post it now especially because I am planning on writing a sequel...what do you guys think?hehehe Anyhoo...**

**Mahalo for reading!**

**Aloha au ia 'oe! **

**Marshmallows for everyone! :D**

**~Angelica (;**


End file.
